


(Podfic) The Priestess and the Cakes

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-14 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: Perhaps the red woman was not as scary as she had thought. Shireen Baratheon ficlet. ADWD spoilers, kind of.A podfic of "The Priestess and the Cakes"





	(Podfic) The Priestess and the Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Priestess and the Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376700) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Google Drive Version: **

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fYFq7yEFXWTBm_le_qxSgxxNsr7BbNzD>

**YouTube Version: **

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKDEc2B8Ik8&feature=youtu.be>

**Internet Archive Version: **

<https://archive.org/details/thepriestessandthecakes>


End file.
